Moon Dancers
by Soccergirl0809
Summary: She was alone. The leaves rustled above her head. The night air was closing in upon her. White night dress flowing behind her, contrasting with the dark woods as she slipped through the trees. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Red hair and white dress snagging in the branches. A wolf cried somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. This wasn't supposed to be happening.
1. Words As Weapons

**AN: Hey guys! This is the result of bored days in school. I apologize for any typos, misspellings, grammar mistakes, or just plain sucky writing. For any of you who follow my other stories, I'll try and work on those too. Problem is I'll have a "spark" for that story..and lose it. Hopefully my lovely writing spark stays for this story. I actually have plans for this one, and lots of time to write it in school. I'll try to update as much as I can. No promises though.**

_The icy cold wind whipped Rose's hair back, nipping at her ears. She was alone. The leaves rustled above her head. The night air was closing in upon her. White night dress flowing behind her, contrasting with the dark woods as she slipped through the trees. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins._

_Soon she was running. Red hair and white dress snagging in the branches. A wolf cried somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Rose's head snapped back, green eyes wide with fear. A small whimpering cry escaped from her lips, but she stumbled on. Tears began to flow down her face._

_Thoughts began to invade her mind. How had it come to this? Where had her life gone so wrong. When had she become this person? This wasn't supposed to be happening._

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room was quiet, which for most houses was pretty rare on a Friday night. But this was Ravenclaw, the most studious and reserved house of Hogwarts. Unlike the rest of her rambunctious family, this was where Rose had been sorted six years ago. This was not where you expected a Weasley to be sorted into, unless you knew Rose of course.

She was curled up in her favorite armchair, reading as usual. She did this every day. Go to classes, do her homework, and then curl up in her blue, cushy chair. Everyone knew it was Rose's chair. She'd never flat out claimed it or enforced that it was her, but no one touched it. People weren't scared of what Rose would do if they took her spot. In all honesty, Rose probably wouldn't even say anything. She'd most likely just smile at you and move to a different spot. Rose wasn't weak or anything, she could hold her own if need be. Conflict was just something she never enjoyed.

There was one person who managed to bring the fire out of her though. Try as she might, Rose just couldn't get along with that boy. He was tall, blonde, arrogant, and infuriating. For some reason she and Scorpius Malfoy just couldn't get along. Sure, Rose knew even bigger prats than Malfoy, but he was the only one who seemed to have a vendetta against her. Today in potions he had purposefully tried to mess up her assignment. Malfoy and her were the top two in every class, but Rose was slightly ahead of Malfoy in potions. Not by much, but she was ahead. She had to struggle to stay on top, but he always tried to ruin that for her. He was always there, in her classes, in the library, prefect meetings, and on rounds. At least he couldn't bother her in her common room.

"Hey Rose, there's a boy outside looking for you."

Rose raised her head and looked at the first year with confusion. "Why didn't he just solve the riddle and come in? Or follow after you?"

A familiar silky voice came from behind her chair and Rose spun around.

"I did Rosie dear, your Ravenclaw riddles really aren't that hard." He smirked at her, "I just wanted to warn you ahead of time so you could make yourself presentable."

His eyes roamed her body and he sneered, "I guess it didn't work."

She huffed and turned back around to bury her nose in her book again. Malfoy wasn't worth it, she was pissed off enough already. She didn't need to add a pompous git to her day. He really made it difficult to be calm though.

Long pale fingers began to play with her hair. Twirling and pulling her thick red curls. She yelped and yanked her head away.

"Stop touching me you moron."

"Moron?" Pale eyebrows raised in a mocking gesture, "are you forgetting you botched up your potions assignment? Tell me again who got the better grade today."

She huffed, he really wasn't worth it but she just didn't care. "No, see _you_ botched up my potion. I was doing just fine before you tossed some Belladonna into it. That bad grade was bogus. You know it was Malfoy. One bad grade that _you caused_ doesn't mean you're better than me, especially because you know that I would have perfect grades if you hadn't screwed it up."

She slowly rose to her feet as her voice got louder and louder. The common room was staring in awe at the commotion. It wasn't every day you got to see Rose lose her cool. Rose, so usually calm and collected, was flushed and shaking with rage. She'd inherited the Weasley blush, and her face was turning redder and redder by the second.

"Awe, look at little Rosie Posie turning red. Struck a nerve, have I?"

She raised her hand, preparing to slap him. Her eyes narrowed and she lowered it back down. He wasn't worth it. Rose stepped back and turned to the stairway to her dormitory. Each step was a struggle when all she wanted to do was turn around and smack that smug look off his face. She couldn't resist at least stopping though.

"Don't ever think for a second that you're actually better than me Malfoy."

**AN: Tell me what you think? I appreciate constructive criticism. I don't wanna jump into the action, but I don't want to have a long boring story. Reviews are appreciated :3**


	2. Bleeding Out

**AN: Here we go! I caved. Two in one night. I figured I'd forget. Chapter two, and I'm actually getting better at writing longer chapters. However my conversations suck. I apologize for any mistakes! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Rain poured down on her as she streaked towards the quaffle. He red hair stuck to her face as her fingers reached out to block the ring. They stretched out and skimmed the speeding brown ball. She was barely there. Suddenly a shove knocked her hard to the right and the quaffle spun through the goal.

"Another amazing goal by Malfoy. Weasley just can't seem to make a save today, and if the Slytherins keep playing so relentlessly, the Ravenclaws are sure to lose their undefeated streak!"

Malfoy spun his broom around to smirk at her and Rose groaned internally. The Slytherins _were_ relentless today. Just skimming the line of illegal play, they had managed to get almost every goal past Rose.

Their idea was to have Malfoy shoot the goal, and either Zabini or Karev would make sure Rose never got a chance to block it. It worked annoying well even though Rose knew it'd be coming from somewhere. Madame Wood hadn't been calling any fouls on Zabini or Karev's play, but if Rose's teammates tried to intervene in anyway, they could get a foul called on them.

"It's 170 to 30 folks, and if the Slytherins don't back down, it won't matter who catches the snitch in the end!"

Ariel Jordan's voice was really getting on her nerves. Usually the small girl's commentating didn't bother her, but this time it was just pissing her off. Although that might be because usually Ravenclaw was winning.

Rose hated when she got angry. She absolutely hated it. When she got angry she had a hard time holding it in. Usually the only time she let it out was when Malfoy was involved.

"Alright there Weasel? Seems like you're all about messing up this week, first the potion and now the match."

If only she could wipe that smug look off his face.

"Don't try to distract me Malfoy."

"Distract you? Love, I don't need to distract you to win this match. Your team might as well just forfeit."

Rose's jaw locked as she spun around on her broom to continue guarding the quidditch posts. She couldn't let him score again.

But this time it wasn't Malfoy who had the quaffle, it was Karev. She could see him preparing to throw it, and Rose knew he had a good arm. He could make it. He had good aim. Zabini was coming for her, and she had been managing to avoiding him while still staying near the goal posts. She didn't see the green shape speeding towards her other side. It was like slow motion. Karev smirked, and a hard force knocked into her. She got shoved too far to the side and slipped. Her breath caught. Her hands flailed, reaching for her broom.

Her broom was out of reach, it was too late. She was falling. A scream tore out of her mouth. She was going to die. She was going to die _losing _to Malfoy.

The last thing she saw was the quaffle going through the hoop.

_Crap._

* * *

The pain in her head was excruciating. It felt like someone was hammering nails into her head. Rose tried to move her arms but they felt heavy as lead. What was going on? People were murmuring around her, but she couldn't make out what was being said. She didn't want open her eyes, it was too bright.

Rose forced her eyes open bit by bit. She could barely make out the white walls of the hospital wing and a couple of blue and bronze shapes. She assumed they were people. She didn't remember there being anything blue and bronze in the hospital wing.

"What.." she croaked, "what happened?"

One of the shapes gasped, "she's awake! Madame Ainsley, she's awake!"

Another shape joined the ones already standing by her bed. The shapes slowly came into focus and she began to recognize her teammates and the school's matron, Madame Ainsley. Rose tried to raise her head. She groaned, her body ached too much to move.

"Miss Weasley, lie still, you're still recovering from your fall."

Rose didn't remember a fall. "My..My fall? Fall from where? What happened?"

Madame Ainsley bustled around her fixing the bed sheets and pillows before returning to her office.

Her team's seeker, Josh Edgecombe, finally answered her. "You fell off your broom Rose, do you remember? The match-"

"The match! What happened? Did we lose? How did I fall? Was it Malfoy? It was Malfoy wasn't it."

The team looked somberly at her and no one answered.

"So we did lose."

Rose sighed. It was all her fault again. They lost every year to Slytherin and it was always her fault.

"I'm so sorry Rose. It's not your fault though, we didn't even catch the snitch."

She tried to raise her head to look at whoever was talking, but the pounding in her head hurt too much. Her eyes scrunched up with pain as she spoke, "No, you don't get it. It _is _my fault. I've done this the past three years. Every time we play Slytherin I lose the game for us. Why am I even on the team anymore. You know it'll happen. I'll lose us the match again next year."

"Rose, it's not your fault, honestly we're a team, you can't take the blame for yourself-"

"Josh, please, just leave. I can't do this. Please. Just..get out."

She watched her team shuffle out and she let out a long sight. She felt awful. She'd never spoken to anyone but Malfoy like that. Malfoy... He was the reason she was in this mess. Why couldn't he just let her be.

"Hey there Weasley."

Rose tensed. Speak, or in her place think, of the devil and the devil shall appear. Rose's bastard of a devil was leaning casually up against the doorway, arms crossed an a blank look on his face.

"What do you want. Come to gloat about my pain? Nice to see that's how you treat a girl."

He glared at her, "Actually I came to apologize. I didn't mean to shove you that hard. Believe it or not I don't actually want to kill you."

Ha. "Coulda' fooled me."

"You know what Weasley, never mind. You're obviously not worth my time."

The door slammed behind him and silence rang in her ears. He couldn't have been serious. Could he?

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this sucked, let's just say I'm not good at writing quidditch matches...or conversations... Once again I enjoy reviews! No flames please, just constructive criticism. If you see any typos, grammar mistakes, or anything, PLEASE correct me. **


	3. I Hate Everything About You

**AN: So I've had this in my notebook for a couple of days, but I never actually got around to typing it how. BUT, I got a laptop with 4G for my school..but I'll be using it to write a lot. I have tons of homework so I might be a little late on updating things. I am writing though! They're all in my school notebooks. **

**I also wanna thank my lovely reviewers RavenclawDoctorSilveo and Demoninthenight :)**

* * *

It was two weeks after her fall and Rose was almost fully recovered. Madame Ainsley had fixed all of Rose's broken bones and prescribed a daily Celphalagia Potion for her headaches. They didn't help much, even though it was the strongest headache potion available. Her head was still throbbing excruciatingly. Rose had apologized to all of her teammates, especially to Josh. They had all assured her that they understood, but she still felt awful.

Malfoy wasn't talking to her, which was normal except he wasn't even making any snide remarks about her. It didn't matter though; Rose was glad for the peace and quiet so she could focus on Slughorn. Although being in Ravenclaw, Rose still had to work hard to be the top one in every class, especially after Malfoy ruined her last potion.

"The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful potion. While it does not bring death when used with caution, it does put the drinker in a very powerful sleep. Upon drinking, sleep is instantaneous. "

Slughorn glanced around the room making sure they were all paying attention.

"You must all be very cautious using and making this potion. One drop too much in the drinker's system and they would be doomed to eternal sleep. One mistake and it is very easy for this potion to become fatal. Because this potion is so dangerous I'm splitting you up into groups by skill level."

Slughorn began to call out names while Rose began to think about the assignment. The Draught of Living Death was a particularly challenging one to concoct. Even after her uncle had made sure all the textbooks were updated with Snape's notes, it was still exceedingly difficult. Rose had never made it herself, but she had heard her older cousins complaining about it. It was rumored that only a couple students every year were able to brew this potion correctly. Rose was determined to be one of those few.

"Weasley, Malfoy, you two are working together for this assignment."

Rose groaned, really, was there some unseen force that just liked to make her life miserable?

"But sir, wouldn't it make more sense for me to work with someone else? That way we could balance each other out."

Rose usually wasn't the kind of student to talk back to a teacher, but she really didn't want to have to deal with Malfoy today.

Slughorn peered at her with squinted eyes. "I see what you're saying Miss Weasley, but I already thought of that. However for this assignment I want to see what kind of grade you would get on your own. Contrary to what _you _might think, you will not be able to complete this potion alone this early in the year."

"But sir-"Rose protested.

"No Miss Weasley, I am well aware of your academic skills, but you will not be able to complete this alone. I don't want the class partnering up with someone who could possibly lower the grade. Now, move to where I assigned you or get out of this class."

Rose fought back a scowl as she picked up her books and slammed them down on the table next to Malfoy. Slughorn hadn't been the same jolly professor as he had been before the war. He had turned hard and cold. Although he was still a great teacher, Rose guessed his change of character was brought on by the fact that Voldemort had been one of his prized students. The infamous "Slug Club" no longer existed and Slughorn no longer blatantly favored students.

Not many students knew the kind of teachers Slughorn had been, but Rose did. Her mother had told her stories about him back before the war. Sometimes she wished Slughorn was the man in those stories again.

* * *

"Well if you had just listened to me to begin with, we wouldn't have this problem!"

Malfoy had been yelling at her the entire time and it was really starting to get on her nerves. Why couldn't he just trust her judgment? She knew she was hogging the project a bit, but she had her reputation of being top in the class and she didn't want Malfoy ruining that.

"Look Weasley, you have to stir it counterclockwise _first._" Malfoy sighed in frustration.

Her eyes widened, he was right. She had forgotten that she needed to stir it counterclockwise first.

"Malfoy just shut up and let me do this." She was so embarrassed. She never forgot things.

"Can't do that Weasley, first of all I don't trust you brewing this on your own. Second of all Slughorn told us we _have _to work together. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to piss off Slughorn again. You can't do this on your own, so _please _can we just work on this together and get it done."

Rose took a long deep breath. He was right of course. The assignment was to work together and they would get in trouble if they didn't.

"You know I hate you right?"

He smirked, "Feeling is mutual."

* * *

Surprisingly, after she and Malfoy agreed to work together they managed to finish the potion without another fight. It wasn't perfect, but they did finish. Actually managing to complete the potion was better than the majority of the class. Even the Ravenclaws had difficulty. Two of the Slytherins caused an explosion. Luckily it had been contained and no one had been hurt.

Rose yawned, it was time to curl up in her favorite chair and read. She stopped at the Ravenclaw door and waited for the riddle.

"I fly, yet I have no wings. I cry, yet I have no eyes. Darkness follows me; lower light I nver see."

She pondered this for awhile. The first two sentences led her to believe that it was wind. Wind flew and could cry. The last part didn't fit into her wind idea though. It wouldn't make sense at all. What else flew, cried, and made things dark? Then it struck her.

"Oh, the answer is a cloud. Right?"

The door swung open without another word.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed! I'm really just doing a couple filler chapters. Sorry if it takes me awhile to update, I have a TON of homework. (I'm merging two years of school so I have a ridiculous amount of classes and homework.) However, reviews do make me seriously happy and remind me that I should be updating. Once again, no flames but I do enjoy constructive criticism. **


	4. If The Moon Fell Down

**AN: Here we go! Another chapter for you guys, I've been getting a lot of positive feedback and it's been making my day. Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll hopefully write a little bit more over break but I have an online psychology class I have to do and yeah. Enjoy!**

**P.S. If anyone ever has song recommendations, lemme know! I use the names for chapter names. :)**

* * *

"Can we just work together since we are going to be partners for the rest of the year? We might as well try to get along."

Well that was odd, why was Malfoy suddenly changing how he acted towards her? It was strange.

"Alright Malfoy, we'll try, but if you start acting like an ignorant prick again... Well, be prepared to have your balls hexed off."

He grimaced. "Ah, right. No worries."

They were in Potions and Slughorn had announced that because of Rose's back talking in the last class, they would be keeping their partners for the rest of the year.

Rose didn't want to work with Malfoy, but she decided to suck it up and deal with it. Even as she packed up at the end of class she was struggling internally. Getting along with Malfoy wasn't easy. She couldn't just let six years of his teasing and torture go.

"Do you want to meet later to finish this project?" He asked from behind her.

Why did he look so damn innocent? They'd worked on projects before but he'd never asked to meet up later.

"Uh.." She pulled a blank. This was too weird.

He smiled, actually smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. When and where Weasley?"

Seriously, what was with him. "Library. Five o'clock. Don't be late."

"Will do Weasley." He replied as he gave her a sarcastic salute.

She paused in the corridor. Rose glanced at him for a quick second with a miniscule smile on her face before hurrying on for her next class. Maybe this could be fun.

* * *

The library was quiet and calm, just like she liked it. Rose sat at her usual table. Normally this was where she tutored other kids or studied when he common room got too full. She liked to keep it constant where she sat so that people knew where to find her.

Her table was in the back of the room where other people didn't frequent unless they needed to find her. She hated getting distracted. Plus it really was a great spot and she was glad she had picked it back in first year. It was a peaceful, and had a gorgeous view of the Black Lake from the window.

Malfoy wasn't here yet and it was almost five. Why did he think he could waste her time?

"He had better not be late," she thought with a scowl. Rose had more than one person who had wanted her to tutor them today.

It was past five now . Malfoy still hadn't shown up. Where the hell was he?

She sighed loudly. Rose hated people being late. It was her pet peeve. At least she could study, she had brought her copy of _Self-Defense Spellwork_ so that she could stay ahead in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rose opened her books and began to read.

_Chapter 16 - Shield Charms_

_**Protego **__(pro-TAY-go) Although a commonly used charm, this shield charm is a little difficult to cast properly. This particular spell creates a magical barrier that will deflect hexes or other harmful things. The word protego means "to defend" in Latin. It is one of the most popular of shield charms. _

_**Protego Horribilis **__(pro-TAY-go ho-RIB-i-lis) This charm is essentially just the Protego Charm to a larger and strong extent. However, it is not as commonly use as it is extremely difficult to cast. Only the most talented of witches and wizards are able to cast this-_

Startled, Rose raised her head. A loud howling noise had come from somewhere outside, probably the Forbidden Forest. It was no longer evening by the looks of the dark, abandoned library. She must have been too caught up in her reading to realize the time, which she guessed must be close to eleven.

Another howl came from the Forbidden Forest and Rose hurried to gather her books. She certainly didn't want to stick around alone. She hurried back to the Ravenclaw common room, the full moon shining through the windows, lighting her path.

* * *

"Where were you!" Rose yelled as she walked angrily towards Malfoy. "I waited for you in the library yesterday and you never showed up. Where were you?"

It was the night after Malfoy had asked to meet her at the library, and it was time for their rounds. Rose was pissed.

"Weasley," he snarled. " I don't have to answer to you."

He looked absolutely furious with her outburst.

"Of course you do Malfoy! I wasted my day because you asked me to. So yes, you _do_ have to answer to me. You told me to meet you, I waited, and you never showed up! What sick joke are you playing at?"

Malfoy glared at her and turned and walked down the hallway without a word.

Rose chased after him, "Seriously Malfoy, what is your problem?"

He turned and growled, "You! You're my problem Weasley."

"Me? How am I your problem. You're the one who just decided not to show up."

"I..I don't know Weasley. Just get off my case." He stopped and leaned against the wall. "Look Weasley, can we just call a truce this time?"

He looked exhausted. His face was paler than usual and he had dark rims under his eyes. A tired, dead look was in his eyes. Maybe she could call a truce this time.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I just don't like getting stood up."

He started walking again, looking extremely tired as he did so. Rose snuck worried glances his way during the rest of rounds. Whatever had happened yesterday must have been bad.

* * *

**AN: That's it! Another chapter, once again reviews are welcome, especially if they're constructive criticism. I'm really thankful for all the reviews I've gotten! :)**

**-Bethany**


End file.
